tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Percival
Mr. Peregrine Percival, "the Thin Controller" Mr. Peregrine Percival, nicknamed "the Thin Controller" ("Narrow-Gauge Controller" in the US), is the current manager of the Skarloey and Culdee Fell Railways in the television series. In the magazines, he also runs a Cable Railway. Bio Mr. Percival was hired sometime between the seventh and ninth seasons to help Sir Topham Hatt manage the ever-increasing size of the railway industry on the Island of Sodor. Mr. Percival is married to Mrs. Percival and has five children. He was one of the important visitors who attended Dowager Hatt's special tour of Sodor and then a party at Knapford. He later charged Peter Sam with the running of the Skarloey Railway whilst he attended a meeting with Sir Topham Hatt, and welcomed Luke to his railway. He scolded Duncan for his grumpy disposition at Christmas time. He told Duncan that he had to be cheerful all day, but later realised that demand was too hard for the grumpy engine. He later attended a meeting with Sir Topham Hatt, called for help when the Duke and Duchess of Boxford needed to get to Callan Castle and attended Sir Robert Norramby's Christmas Luncheon. Mr. Percival appears to be acquainted with the Thin Clergyman, as he was seen speaking to him at Vicarstown and also watched the events of the Great Railway Show with him. Appearances Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK; sixteenth season onwards) * Kerry Shale (US; sixteenth season onwards - NZ; Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger only) * Shōto Kashii (Japan) * Benjamin Morik (Germany) * Wojciech Chorąży (Poland) * Paul Disbergen (The Netherlands; until nineteenth season) * Christian Greger Strøm (Norway; sixteenth season only) * Trond Teigen (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Tony Marot (France and French speaking Canada) * Carlos Hernández (Latin America; sixteenth season onwards) Trivia * Due to political correctness in the US, he is known exclusively as Mr. Percival, whereas he is known as the Thin Controller in the UK. Sir Topham Hatt (aka The Fat Controller) has the same issue. *Mr. Percival's Take-Along and Take-n-Play models both feature him inside of a car, whereas he has only ever been seen with a bicycle. * From the ninth to the eleventh seasons, the top of Mr. Percival's head was bald. However, since the cross over to CGI in the twelfth season, he has a full head of hair. * Mr. Percival wears visually similar attire, with corresponding colours, to the television series Fat Controller's clothes, except he wears a bowler hat instead of a top hat and has a regular suit jacket instead of a tail coat. * Mr. Percival is often accompanied by a workman holding his bicycle. * The Thin Controller's attire and physical appearance in the 1979 annual was most likely the inspiration for Mr. Percival, as they both have the same hairstyle and wear the same clothing and bowler hat. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take Along (in red car; discontinued) * Take-n-Play (in red car; discontinued) * TrackMaster (with Fearless Freddie in "Ding a Ling"; discontinued) Gallery File:TunefulToots8.png File:ASmoothRide4.png File:ASmoothRide26.png File:SirHandelInCharge13.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur12.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur20.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur35.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine73.png File:SkarloeytheBrave59.png File:MissingTrucks67.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang72.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang96.png File:DuncanDoesItAll50.png File:SirHandelInCharge68.png File:SirHandelInCharge15.png|Mr. Percival and his bicycle File:CoolTruckings41.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers45.png File:TheGreatDiscovery62.png|Mr. Percival with Rheneas File:TheGreatDiscovery156.png File:MountainMarvel68.png|Mr. Percival and Miss Marvel File:MountainMarvel9.png File:DuncanAndTheHotAirBalloon55.png File:TheManintheHills70.png File:Don'tBotherVictor!39.png File:BlueMountainMystery297.png|Mr. Percival and Sir Topham Hatt in Winston File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger83.png|Mr. Percival at Crovan's Gate File:DuncantheHumbug99.png|Mr. Percival with Luke File:TwoWheelsGood21.png|Mr. Percival and Sir Topham Hatt File:TwoWheelsGood72.png|Mr. Percival riding his bicycle File:TwoWheelsGood74.png|Mr. Percival in a phonebox File:Mr.PercivalatBrendamDocks.gif File:CliffRide1.png|Mr. Percival in a magazine story Take-alongMr.percivalscar.jpg|Take-along File:Take-n-PlayMr.Percival'scar.jpg|Take-n-Play Category:Humans Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Staff Category:Culdee Fell Railway